


you have wings, learn to fly.

by chingonas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingonas/pseuds/chingonas
Summary: "Who are you?”In the beginning, Finn isn’t entirely sure. He’s been floating in space, between titles and roles, sometimes given to him, sometimes forced upon him.He looks at his hands, calloused and worn. His palms feel empty, patient, incomplete. He’s meant for more, and for once he finally feels it.





	you have wings, learn to fly.

"Who are you?” 

In the beginning, Finn isn’t entirely sure. He’s been floating in space, between titles and roles, sometimes given to him, sometimes forced upon him. 

Is he his past? Is he the blood he watched hit the ground, the screams he pretended he couldn’t hear? Is he the cruel lies he had to believe, the ones he felt grow and creep like sick parasite, eating at him from the inside? Is he the ghosts that follow him in his shadow, in his reflection? Is he the dead eyes that stare back at him when he looks in the mirror, searching for a sign he's made of more than the blood he's drawn, made of more that his sins and his crimes?

Is he the new life he’s been thrown into? This world of X-wings and orange jumpsuits, of fallen heroes and desperate hope. Is he somewhere lost in the droid gibberish he still can’t understand, no matter how much time he spends with BB8? Is his story waiting for him in the groans of the Millennium Falcon, calling to him in  the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs? Is he somewhere among all these histories, stories, and legends? Is his destiny somewhere underneath, waiting to be discovered, waiting to be taken and worn?

He looks at his hands, calloused and worn. His palms feel empty, patient, incomplete. He’s meant for more, and for once he finally feels it. The weight of his history of pain and the potential of his future in freedom meet at the palms of his hands, buzzing with possibility. Destiny is not found, he sees this truth in the hum of the blue light that shines between his hands. It is made.

“My name is Finn.” He says, clearly and fully. “I am just beginning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ew bad star wars fic in 2021... cringe
> 
> (ps title comes from an episode of the netflix series 'the get down'.)


End file.
